


Spector

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only misses her <i>a little</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of Alphabet Challenge at my Livejournal, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "eerie"

* * *

  
_eerie_  
-adjective  
1\. uncanny, so as to inspire superstitious fear  


* * *

He doesn’t miss her.

That’s what Ed tries to tell himself initially, during his first night or two on the road. Swiftly, he amends that to he only misses her _a little_.

During the day it’s not so bad, when he’s busy talking to people and researching and keeping his journey in motion. At night though, he practically _craves_ her. He’s spent two years learning her the same way he’s now focusing on western alchemy; it only makes sense to him that he would be used to her presence, would be missing her in a way wholly different than he’s ever felt before.

It takes a few months, but he thinks he’s getting used to this ache in his chest – until he starts to see her everywhere. It’s a flash of blond hair in a crowd, wide blue eyes in the conductor’s face on a train, or the pealing laugh in the general store as he's picking up groceries. She’s everywhere, and it’s almost enough to make him worry about his own mental state until he gets a brilliant idea.

The phone rings several times before she picks up, but once she does Ed can’t help the feeling of relief at hearing her voice anywhere but in his own head for the first time in months. “Rockbell Automail.”

“Hi, uh,” Ed leans back against the wall of the phone booth, trying not to sound too gleeful at the prospect of talking to her, “I need to schedule a maintenance appointment.” 


End file.
